pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style)
The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Bing Bong - Mr. Stuffykins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Little Miss Princess (Mr. Men) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style) - Rosa Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style) - Lola Loud We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style) - Sergeant Murphy My Bad *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style) - Stretch Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Sergeant Murphy.jpg|Sergeant Murphy as Anger Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:The Looney Tunes Cartoons TV Show Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG